


Experiment

by butterscotchnotebook



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M, NSFW, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pls enjoy me shoddy pornography, Polygrumps, Tumblr Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterscotchnotebook/pseuds/butterscotchnotebook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Experiment<br/>Egobang (Arin Hanson/Dan Avidan)<br/>Summary: Dan is trying to figure himself out. Until he's got a solid grip, he's just letting the leaves fall where they may.<br/>Even if it happens to be some... Interesting experiences.<br/>Rating: Mature</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> For that one anon :3c Sorry it took me so long.

Arin screams in a fit of rage, again. Mario Maker is an unkind, unforgiving son of a bitch, and Dan is enjoying every second of it's torture on the younger man's mind. They're not recording for anything, not for today at least; just two dudes casually playing games.  
The younger of the two looks like he's about to kill someone, so Dan decides it would be best to have a go (although he doubts he'll get any farther than him.)  
"Jesus, your face is fucking red as shit man. You sure you're okay?"  
Arin responds with an angry huff and a small nod.  
He starts the level, and immediately dies upon spawning.  
"It's pretty fast paced dude, fucking difficult shit."  
"You know, I would never have guessed that. Not that your angry yelling wasn't a giveaway or anything," Dan retorts sarcastically. The older man runs a hand through his curly mass of hair and tries again. He gets a bit farther this time, not too much farther, but still an improvement.  
"Hey Dan, can I ask you a pretty serious question?"  
He pauses the game and turns to his friend, a brow cocked and a concerned look on his face.  
"Sure man, what's up?"  
"You know how we're always talking about how we'd fuck guys right?"  
"Where exactly do you plan on taking this, Arin?"  
"Would you actually fuck another dude?"  
Dan pauses a minute to think.  
"Yeah, why not? I'm game to be with anyone; gender really isn't a thing that matters, at least to me," he says as he continues the level. A swear leaves his mouth when he dies, for the third time.  
"Another question; you know how Suzy and Holly have been dating right?"  
"Yeah? Why?"  
Arin fidgets in his seat, then sighs, exasperated. He takes the controller and positions himself so that he's straddling his friend's lap.  
"Why don't we try something like that, hm? What do you think, Dan?" He asks in a low, sexy tone. The older man blushes wildly, red sprawling across his cheeks and even on the tips of his ears. He opens his mouth, but is unable to form words. He instead opts for nodding nervously.  
"Dan, this is very likely a dumb question, but... Is it alright if I kiss you?" The response is vigorous nodding.  
"Alright, calm down, dude," Arin says with a chuckle.  
"Just shut up and kiss me, big cat."  
With a roll of the eyes, the two share a sweet kiss. It's short, but it feels like an eternity for the two. The next one is longer, more intense. There's a burning passion in the kiss, one that is not expressed through language.  
Dan doesn't immediately notice his friend bite his lower lip and push his tongue inside. When he does, he lets a quiet, shaky moan pass his slightly bruised lips. The sensation of Arin's tongue exploring his mouth is absolutely wonderful, and it sends a jolt down his spine.  
He gasps when Arin decides to grin his hips down, hard. He pulls away briefly.  
"Oh my god, Arin..."  
"Did I do something wrong? We can stop if you need," Arin says with a worried expression.  
"No, no... Don't stop..." Another grind of Arin's hips draws a moan from the older man.  
The swell of intense emotion Dan feels right now is overwhelming. This intense appreciation for his best friend, love, and lust are all becoming too much for him.  
He draws the younger into a heated kiss, attempting to keep the control but failing miserably. It's sloppy, but, aside from that, the passion is still there. The swell of emotion; the love, lust. It's all there.  
He almost feels tears welling in his eyes from the overwhelming emotion and raw pleasure. Arin's skilled movement, the feeling...  
The knot in his abdomen he hasn't noticed was there feels as if it's burst; warm shudders wrack his body as he rides out his orgasm. Arin follows not too long after.  
Both boys are in a moment of pure bliss. Dan's the first to notice the unpleasant reality that he's just creamed his pants like a horny teenager.  
"Congratulations, Dan, you've just lost a piece of your virginity."  
The aforementioned blushes furiously.  
"How exactly would you know if I was a virgin?"  
"Not that hard to figure out dude." Arin gives him a dopey smile. "I've got some pairs of sweatpants somewhere around here, I'll let you borrow a pair." Arin gets up and goes to a nearby closet in search of some spare pants.  
"I can't help you with boxers; you're gonna have to get your own pair, but until then just go commando."  
Dan nods. He calls the attention of his friend (lover?), who stops his search momentarily to listen.  
"This prolly sounds cliché as shit, but..." Dan takes a deep breath. "I love you, Arin. A lot."  
The younger walks over and plants a small kiss on the other's nose.  
"Love you too, Dan."

~~~<@

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr blogs!  
> s4g1774r1u5h0r5384ck  
> ramuneslut (18+ only)


End file.
